Potop/Rozdział LXX
Wiosna roku tego dziwnymi chodziła drogami, bo gdy na północy Rzeczypospolitej potajały już śniegi i puściły zdrętwiałe rzeki, a cała kraina spłynęła marcową wodą, na południu od gór szło jeszcze na pola, na wody i bory lodowate tchnienie zimy. W lasach leżały zaspy, zmarznięte drogi tętniły pod kopytami koni, dnie były suche, zachody słońca czerwone, a noce gwiaździste i mroźne. Lud siedzący na żyznych glinach, na czarnoziemiu i na borowinie Małopolski, cieszył się z owej stateczności chłodów, twierdząc, że wyginą od nich myszy polne i Szwedzi. Lecz wiosna, o ile nie przychodziła długo, o tyle potem nastąpiła tak nagle, jak pancerna chorągiew idąca do ataku na nieprzyjaciela. Słońce sypnęło z nieba żywym ogniem i wraz pękła zimowa skorupa; od węgierskich stepów przyleciał wiatr duży a ciepły i jął chuchać na łąki, pola i puszcze. Wnet też wśród kałuż świecących zaczerniała orna ziemia, ruń zielona strzeliła na niskich porzeczach, a lasy poczęły płakać łzami z roztopionej okiści. Na pogodnym wciąż niebie codziennie widać było sznury żurawi, dzikich kaczek, cyranek i gęsi. Przyleciały bociany na zeszłoroczne koła, a podstrzesza zaroiły się jaskółkami, rozległ się świergot ptactwa przy wsiach, wrzaski po lasach i stawach, a wieczorami cała kraina brzmiała rzechotem i kumkaniem żab pławiących się z rozkoszą w wodzie. Za czym przyszły dżdże wielkie, a jakoby ugrzane, i padały dniem, padały nocą bez przerwy. Pola zmieniły się w jeziora, rzeki wezbrały, brody stały się nieprzebyte, nastąpiła "klejowatość i niesposobność dróg błotnistych". Wśród tych wód, błot i topieli wlokły się wciąż ku południowi zastępy szwedzkie. Lecz jakże mało ów tłum, idący jakby na zatracenie, podobny był do owej świetnej armii, która swego czasu wkroczyła pod Wittenbergiem do Wielkopolski. Głód powyciskał sine pieczęcie na twarzach starych wojowników; więc szli, do mar niż do ludzi podobniejsi, w zmartwieniu, trudzie, bezsenności, wiedząc, że na końcu drogi nie jadło ich czeka, ale głód, nie sen, lecz bitwa, a jeśli odpoczynek, to chyba odpoczynek śmierci. Przybrane w żelazo kościotrupy jeźdźców siedziały na kościotrupach koni. Piechurowie zaledwie nogi wlekli, zaledwie drżącymi rękoma mogli utrzymać dzidy i muszkiety. Dzień uchodził za dniem, oni ciągle szli naprzód. Wozy łamały się, armaty grzęzły w topieli; szli tak wolno, że czasem ledwie przez cały dzień milę ujść zdołali. Choroby rzuciły się na żołnierzy jak kruki na trupa; jedni szczękali zębami z febry, drudzy kładli się po prostu z osłabienia na ziemi, woląc umierać niż iść dalej. Lecz szwedzki Aleksander ścigał wciąż polskiego Dariusza. Jednocześnie zaś sam był ścigany. Jak za chorym bawołem idą nocą szakale, czekając, rychło z nóg się zwali, a on wie, że padnie, i. słyszy już wycia głodnego stada, tak za Szwedami szły "partie" szlacheckie i chłopskie, coraz bliżej następując, coraz zuchwalej napadając i szarpiąc. Wreszcie nadciągnął najstraszniejszy ze wszystkich Czarniecki i szedł tuż. Tylne straże szwedzkie, ile razy obejrzały się za siebie, widziały zawsze jeźdźców, czasem daleko na krańcu widnokręgu, czasem o staje, czasem o dwa strzały z muszkietu, czasem, gdy atakował, nad samym karkiem. Nieprzyjaciel chciał bitwy. Z rozpaczą modlili się o nią Szwedzi do Pana Zastępów, lecz Czarniecki bitwy nie przyjmował: czekał pory, tymczasem wolał szarpać lub puszczać z ręki pojedyncze partie, jakby sokoły na ptastwo wodne. I tak szli jedni za drugimi. Bywały wszelako chwile, w których pan kasztelan kijowski mijał Szwedów, wysuwał się naprzód i przecinał im drogę, symulując, że staje do walnej rozprawy. Wówczas trąby grały radośnie z jednego końca szwedzkiego obozu w drugi i, o cudzie! — nowe siły, nowy duch zdawał się nagle ożywiać strudzone szeregi Skandynawów. Chorzy, zmoknięci, bezsilni, do Łazarzów podobni, stawali nagle do bitwy z płonącym licem, z ogniem w źrenicach. Dzidy i muszkiety poruszały się z taką dokładnością, jakby żelazne władały nimi ręce, krzyki wojenne rozlegały się tak gromko, jakby z najzdrowszych wychodziły piersi — i szli naprzód, by piersią o pierś uderzyć. Więc pan Czarniecki uderzał raz i drugi, lecz gdy zagrzmiały armaty, cofał wojska na boki, zostawując Szwedom w zysku tylko trud próżny, tylko większy zawód i zniechęcenie. Natomiast, gdzie armaty nadążyć nie mogły, a dzida i szabla miały w otwartym polu rozstrzygać, tam uderzał jak piorun, wiedząc, że w ręcznej walce jazda szwedzka nawet wolentarzom nie wytrzyma. I znów Wittenberg począł wnosić instancję do króla, by się cofał, aby siebie i wojska nie gubił, lecz on w odpowiedzi zacinał usta, ogniem sypał z oczu i ukazywał ręką na południe, gdzie w ruskich krainach spodziewał się znaleźć Jana Kazimierza, otwarte do zwycięstw pole, spoczynek, żywność, paszę dla koni i łup bogaty. Tymczasem, na dobitkę nieszczęścia, te polskie pułki, które służyły mu dotąd, a teraz jedynie mogły jako tako stawiać czoło krokom Czarnieckiego, poczęły opuszczać Szwedów. Więc podziękował pierwszy za służbę pan Zbrożek, którego nie chęć zysku, ale ślepe przywiązanie do chorągwi i wierność żołnierska trzymały dotąd przy Karolu. Podziękował w ten sposób, że poszarpał pułk dragonów Millera, połowę ludzi w pień wyciął i poszedł. Po nim podziękował pan Kaliński, po piechocie szwedzkiej przejechawszy. Sapieha stawał się co dzień posępniejszy, coś w duszy przeżuwał, coś knował. Sam dotąd nie odszedł, ale ludzie co dzień mu uciekali spod chorągwi. Szedł więc Karol Gustaw na Narol, Cieszanów i Oleszyce, aby się do Sanu dostać. Podtrzymywała go nadzieja, że Jan Kazimierz zabieży mu drogę i bitwę stoczy. Jeszcze zwycięstwo mogło losy szwedzkie poprawić i odmianę fortuny sprowadzić. Jakoż rozeszły się pogłoski, że Jan Kazimierz ruszył ze Lwowa z kwarcianym wojskiem i Tatarami. Lecz rachuby Karolowe zawiodły, Jan Kazimierz wolał bowiem czekać na skupienie się wojsk i nadejście Litwy pod Sapiehą. Zwłoka była mu najlepszym sprzymierzeńcem, bo on rósł z każdym dniem w siły, Karol zaś z każdym dniem stawał się słabszy. — Nie wojsko to idzie ani armia, ale kondukt pogrzebowy! — mówili starzy wojownicy w Kazimierzowym otoczeniu. Zdanie to dzieliło wielu oficerów szwedzkich. Sam król powtarzał jeszcze, że do Lwowa idzie, lecz oszukiwał siebie i swoich. Nie do Lwowa mu było iść, lecz o własnym ratunku myśleć. Zresztą i to było niepewnym, czy Jan Kazimierz we Lwowie się znajduje, a w każdym razie mógł się cofnąć aż hen, na Podole, i wyprowadzić za sobą nieprzyjaciela w dalekie stepy, na których przyszłoby Szwedom zginąć bez ratunku. Poszedł Duglas pod Przemyśl spróbować, czyliby ta przynajmniej twierdza nie dała się zająć, i wrócił nie tylko z niczym, ale i poszarpany. Katastrofa zbliżała się z wolna, ale nieubłaganie. Wszystkie wieści, jakie przychodziły do szwedzkiego obozu, były tylko jej zapowiedzią. Co dzień zaś nadchodziły nowe, coraz groźniejsze. — Sapieha idzie, już jest w Tomaszowie! — powtarzano jednego dnia. — Pan Lubomirski wali z Podgórza z wojskiem i góralami! — mówiono nazajutrz. I znów potem: — Król wiedzie kwartę i sto tysięcy ordy! Z Sapiehą się połączył! Były między tymi "awizami klęski i śmierci" nieprawdziwe i przesadzone, ale wszystkie szerzyły przerażenie. Duch w armii upadł. Dawniej, ilekroć Karol własną osobą pojawiał się przed pułkami, tylekroć witały go okrzyki, w których brzmiała nadzieja zwycięstwa, teraz pułki stały przed nim głuche i nieme. Za to u ognisk zgłodniały i strudzony na śmierć żołnierz więcej szeptał o Czarnieckim niż o własnym królu. Widziano go wszędzie. I rzecz szczególna! Gdy przez parę dni nie zginął żaden podjazd, gdy kilka nocy upłynęło bez alarmów, bez okrzyków: "Ałła!" i "Bij, zabij!" — niepokój powstawał jeszcze większy. — Czarniecki ucichł. Bóg wie, co gotuje! — powtarzali żołnierze. Karol zatrzymał się przez kilka dni w Jarosławiu, namyślając się, co ma począć. Przez ten czas ładowano na szkuty chorych żołnierzy, których w obozie było mnóstwo, i wysyłano rzeką do Sandomierza, jako do najbliższego warownego grodu zostającego jeszcze w szwedzkim ręku. Po ukończeniu nowej roboty, gdy właśnie nadbiegły wieści o ruszeniu się Jana Kazimierza ze Lwowa, postanowił król szwedzki sprawdzić, gdzie istotnie Jan Kazimierz się znajduje. W tym celu pułkownik Kanneberg z tysiącem jazdy przeszedł San i ruszył ku wschodowi. — Być może, iż losy wojny i nas wszystkich masz w ręku — rzekł mu na odjezdnym król. A i naprawdę siła od tego podjazdu zależało, albowiem w najgorszym razie powinien był Kanneberg zaopatrzyć obóz w prowiant: w razie zaś gdyby się na pewno wywiedział, gdzie Jan Kazimierz się znajduje, miał król szwedzki natychmiast ruszyć z całą siłą przeciw Dariuszowi polskiemu, rozbić jego wojska, a zdarzy się, to i samego w ręce dostać. Dano więc Kannebergowi najprzedniejszych żołnierzy i najlepsze konie. Czyniono wybór tym staranniej, że pułkownik nie mógł ze sobą brać ni piechoty, ni armat, musiał więc mieć takich ludzi, którzy by mogli w otwartym polu z szablą w ręku stawić czoło polskiej jeździe. Dnia 20 marca podjazd wyszedł. Gdy przechodzili przez most, mnóstwo oficerów i żołnierzy żegnało ich przy naczółku: "Bóg prowadź! Bóg daj wiktorię! Bóg daj szczęśliwy powrót!" Oni zaś szli długim sznurem, bo przecie było ich tysiąc, a szli dwójkami, po świeżo wykończonym moście, którego jedno przęsło, jeszcze nie ukończone, było jako tako dla nich pokryte deskami, ażeby tylko przejść mogli. Dobra nadzieja świeciła im w twarzach, bo byli wyjątkowo syci. Innym odjęto, a ich nakarmiono, i gorzałki nalano im do manierek. Więc też jadąc pokrzykiwali wesoło i mówili do zgromadzonych przy naczółku żołnierzy: — Czarnieckiego samego na powrozie wam sprowadzim! Głupi! nie wiedzieli, że szli, jak idą woły na rzeź do bydłobójni! Wszystko składało się na ich zgubę. Zaledwie przeszli, zaraz saperowie szwedzcy rozebrali po nich czasowy pomost, by silniejsze dawać belkowanie, po którym by i armaty mogły przechodzić. Oni zaś skręcili, śpiewając sobie z cicha, ku Wielkim Oczom, hełmy ich zabłysły jeszcze w słońcu na skrętach raz i drugi, następnie poczęli się zanurzać w bór gęsty. Ujechali pół mili — nic! Cisza wkoło, głębiny leśne zdawały się być zupełnie puste. Więc stanęli, by dać oddech koniom, po czym ruszyli z wolna dalej. Na koniec dotarli do Wielkich Oczu, w których nie znaleźli żywego ducha. Pustka ta zdziwiła Kanneberga. — Widocznie spodziewano nas się tu — rzekł do majora Swena — ale Czarniecki musi być gdzie indziej, skoro nie urządził nam zasadzki. — Czy wasza dostojność nakaże odwrót? — zapytał Sweno. — Pójdziem naprzód, choćby pod sam Lwów, do którego niezbyt daleko. Musim języka dostać i królowi o Janie Kazimierzu pewną wiadomość przywieźć. — A jeśli na siły przeważne trafim? — Choćbyśmy też spotkali i kilka tysięcy tej hałastry, którą oni pospolitym ruszeniem zowią, przecie z takimi żołnierzami nie damy się rozerwać. — Ale możem trafić i na regularne wojska. Nie mamy armat, a armaty przeciw nim grunt. — Tedy w porę się cofniem i królowi o nieprzyjacielu doniesiem. Tych zaś, którzy by nam chcieli odwrót przeciąć, rozbijem. — Nocy się boję! — odpowiedział Sweno. — Zachowamy wszelkie ostrożności. Spyży dla ludzi i koni mamy na dwa dni, nie potrzebujem się spieszyć. Jakoż gdy znowu zagłębili się w bór za Wielkimi Oczami, jechali nierównie ostrożniej. Pięćdziesiąt koni poszło naprzód. Ci jechali z gotowymi muszkietami w ręku, mając wsparte kolby na udach, i oglądali się bacznie na wszystkie strony. Badali zarośla, chaszcze, częstokroć przystawali słuchając, czasem zjeżdżali z drogi w bok, by zbadać przybrzeżne głębie borowe, ni na drodze jednak, ni po bokach nie było nikogo. Dopiero w godzinę później minąwszy skręt dość nagły, dwóch rajtarów jadących w przodku ujrzało na czterysta kroków przed sobą jeźdźca na koniu. Dzień był pogodny i słońce świeciło jasno, więc owego jeźdźca widać było jak na dłoni. Sam był żołnierzyk niewielki, przybrany bardzo przystojnie i z cudzoziemska. Wydawał się dlatego zwłaszcza tak mały, że siedział na rosłym bułanym bachmacie, widocznie wielkiej krwi. Jeździec jechał sobie z wolna, jakby nie widząc, że wojsko za nim wali. Powodzie wiosenne powyrywały w drodze głębokie rowy, w których szumiała mętna woda. Owóż jeździec zdzierał przed rowami rumaka, a ten przesadzał je ze sprężystością jelenia i znów szedł truchtem, rzucając łbem i parskając od czasu do czasu rzeźwo. Dwaj rajtarzy wstrzymali konie i poczęli się oglądać za wachmistrzem. Ten przycłapał w tej chwili, popatrzył i rzekł: — To jakiś ogar z polskiej psiarni. — Krzyknę na niego! — rzekł rajtar. — Nie krzykniesz. Może ich tu być więcej. Ruszaj do pułkownika! Tymczasem nadjechała reszta przedniej straży i stanęli wszyscy, mały rycerz także zatrzymał konia i zwrócił go frontem do Szwedów, jakby im chciał drogę zagrodzić. Przez jakiś czas oni patrzyli na niego, on na nich. — Jest i drugi! Drugi! trzeci! czwarty, cała kupa! — poczęto nagle wołać w szwedzkich szeregach. Jakoż z obu stron drogi poczęli się sypać jeźdźcy, zrazu pojedynczo, potem po dwóch, po trzech. Wszyscy stawali obok owego, który pojawił się najpierwszy. Lecz i druga straż szwedzka ze Swenonem, a potem cały oddział z Kannebergiem nadciągnęły do forpoczty. Kanneberg i Sweno wyjechali zaraz na czoło. — Poznaję tych ludzi — zawołał ledwie spojrzawszy Sweno — ta chorągiew pierwsza uderzyła na grafa Waldemara pod Gołębiem, to Czarnieckiego ludzie. On sam musi tu być! Słowa te wywarły wrażenie, w szeregach nastała cisza głęboka, jeno konie dzwoniły munsztukami. — Wietrzę tu jakąś zasadzkę — mówił dalej Sweno. — Za mało ich, by nam stawiali czoło, ale po lasach muszą być ukryci drudzy. Tu zwrócił się do Kanneberga: — Wasza dostojność, wracajmy! — Dobrze waść radzisz — odparł marszcząc brwi pułkownik. — Warto było wyjeżdżać, jeżeli na widok kilkudziesięciu obszarpańców wracać mamy! — A czemuśmy na widok jednego nie wrócili?... Naprzód! Szwedzki szereg poruszył się w tej chwili z największą dokładnością, za nim drugi, trzeci, czwarty. Przestrzeń między dwoma oddziałami zaczęła się zmniejszać. — Tuj! — skomenderował Kanneberg. Muszkiety szwedzkie poruszyły się jak jeden, żelazne szyje wyciągnęły się ku polskim jeźdźcom. Lecz pierwej, nim zagrzmiały muszkiety, jeźdźcy polscy zawrócili konie i poczęli umykać bezładną kupą. — Naprzód! — krzyknął Kanneberg. Oddział ruszył z miejsca skokiem, aż ziemia zadrżała pod ciężkimi kopytami rajtarskich koni. Las napełnił się krzykiem goniących i uciekających. Po kwadransie gonitwy, bądź że konie szwedzkie były lepsze, bądź że polskie jakowąś drogą pomęczone, dość, że przestrzeń dzieląca dwa wojska zaczęła się zmniejszać. Lecz zarazem stało się coś dziwnego. Oto bezładna z początku kupa polska, w miarę trwania ucieczki, nie tylko nie rozpraszała się coraz bardziej, ale przeciwnie, uciekała w coraz lepszym ordynku, coraz równiejszymi szeregami, jak gdyby sama szybkość koni równała jeźdźców w szeregi. Spostrzegł to Sweno, rozpuścił konia, dopadł do Kanneberga i począł wołać: — Wasza dostojność! to nie zwykła partia, to regularny żołnierz, któren umyślnie umyka i do zasadzki nas prowadzi. — Zali diabli będą w tej zasadzce czy ludzie? — odrzekł Kanneberg. Droga szła nieco w górę i stawała się coraz szersza, las rzedniał i na jego krańcu widać już było niezarosłe pole, a raczej ogromną polanę otoczoną ze wszystkich stron gęstym i szarym borem. Chorągiew polska przyspieszyła z kolei biegu i okazało się, że poprzednio umyślnie szła tępo, teraz bowiem w krótkiej chwili odsadziła się tak daleko, że wódz szwedzki poznał, iż nigdy jej nie doścignie. Dopadłszy zatem do połowy polany i spostrzegłszy, że nieprzyjaciel już niemal do drugiego jej końca dociera, począł hamować swoich ludzi i zwalniać biegu. Lecz, o dziwo, polski oddział, zamiast utonąć w przeciwległym lesie, zatoczył na samym krańcu ogromne półkole i zwrócił się cwałem ku Szwedom, stanąwszy od razu w tak wspaniałym bojowym ordynku, że wzbudził podziw w samym nieprzyjacielu. — Tak jest! — zawołał Kanneberg — to regularny żołnierz! Zawrócili jakoby na mustrze. Czego oni chcą?... do kroćset! — Idą na nas! — krzyknął Sweno. Jakoż chorągiew ruszyła naprzód rysią. Mały rycerz na bułanym bachmacie krzyczał coś na swoich, wysuwał się naprzód i znów wstrzymywał konia, szablą znaki dawał, widocznie on był dowódcą. — Atakują naprawdę! — rzekł ze zdumieniem Kanneberg. A pod tamtym i już konie wzięły pęd największy i potuliwszy uszy, wyciągnęły się tak, iż ledwie brzuchami nie dotykały ziemi. Jeźdźcy pochylili się na karki i skryli się za grzywą. Szwedzi, stojący w pierwszym szeregu, dostrzegli tylko setki rozwartych chrapów końskich i gorejących oczu. I wicher tak nie idzie, jako rwała ta chorągiew. — Bóg z nami! Szwecja! Ognia! — skomenderował Kanneberg podnosząc w górę szpadę. Gruchnęły wszystkie muszkiety, lecz w tej samej chwili chorągiew polska wpadła w dym z taką siłą, że odrzuciła na prawo i lewo pierwsze szwedzkie szeregi i wbiła się w gęstwę ludzi i koni, jak klin wbija się w rozszczepione drzewo. Uczynił się wir straszliwy, pancerz uderzał o pancerz, szabla o szablę, a ów szczęk, kwik koński, lament konających mężów rozbudził wszystkie echa, tak że cały bór począł odzywać się bitwie, jako strome skały górskie odzywają się grzmotom. Szwedzi zmieszali się przez chwilę, zwłaszcza że znaczna ich ilość padła od pierwszego uderzenia, lecz wnet ochłonąwszy wsiedli potężnie na nieprzyjaciół. Skrzydła ich zbiegły się ze sobą, a że chorągiew polska i bez tego parła naprzód, chciała bowiem przejść "sztychem", wnet otoczona została. Środek Szwedów ustępował przed nią, natomiast boki nacierały ją coraz silniej, nie mogąc jej wprawdzie rozerwać, bo broniła się zaciekle i z całą ową niezrównaną biegłością, która czyniła jazdę polską tak straszną w ręcznej bitwie. Pracowały więc szable przeciw rapierom, trup padał gęsto, lecz zwycięstwo już, już chyliło się na szwedzką stronę, gdy nagle spod ciemnej— ściany boru wytoczyła się druga chorągiew i od razu ruszyła z krzykiem. Całe prawe skrzydło szwedzkie zwróciło się natychmiast, pod wodzą Swena, czołem ku nowemu nieprzyjacielowi, w którym wprawni żołnierze szwedzcy poznali husarię. Wiódł ją mąż siedzący na dzielnym tarantowym koniu, przybrany w burkę i rysi kołpak z czaplim piórem. Widać go było doskonale, bo jechał z boku, o kilkanaście kroków od żołnierzy. — Czarniecki! Czarniecki! — rozległy się wołania w szwedzkich szeregach. Sweno spojrzał z rozpaczą w niebo, następnie ścisnął kolanami konia i ruszył ławą. Pan Czarniecki zaś podprowadził husarzy na kilkanaście kroków i gdy szli już w największym pędzie, sam zawrócił. Wtem od boru ruszyła trzecia chorągiew, on zaraz doskoczył do niej i podprowadził; ruszyła czwarta, podprowadził; buławą każdej pokazał, gdzie ma uderzyć, rzekłbyś: gospodarz prowadzący żniwiarzy i rozdzielający między nich robotę. Na koniec, gdy wysunęła się piąta, sam stanął na czele i ruszył wraz nią do bitwy. Lecz już husaria odrzuciła w tył prawe skrzydło i po chwili rozerwała je zupełnie, trzy zaś następne chorągwie obskoczyły tatarską modą Szwedów i czyniąc krzyk, poczęły siec zmieszanych żelazem, bóść włóczniami, rozbijać, tratować, a wreszcie gnać wśród wrzasków i rzezi. Kanneberg poznał, że wpadł w zasadzkę i jakoby pod nóż wyprowadził swój oddział; nie chodziło mu już o zwycięstwo, ale chciał przynajmniej jak największą liczbę ludzi ocalić, więc kazał trąbić na odwrót. Ruszyli zatem Szwedzi całym pędem ku tej samej drodze, którą od Wielkich Oczu przyjechali, czarniecczykowie zaś jechali na nich tak, że dech polskich koni ogrzewał szwedzkie plecy. W tych warunkach i wobec przerażenia, jakie ogarnęło rajtarów, odwrótów nie mógł odbywać się w porządku, lepsze konie wysforowały się naprzód i wkrótce świetny Kannebergowski oddział zmienił się w kupę uciekającą bezładnie i wycinaną niemal bez oporu. Im pogoń dłużej trwała, tym stawała się bezładniejszą, bo i Polacy nie gonili w ordynku, ale każdy wypuszczał konia, ile pary w nozdrzach, dopadał, kogo chciał, bił, kogo chciał. Pomieszali się więc jedni z drugimi. Niektórzy polscy żołnierze prześcignęli ostatnie szwedzkie szeregi i zdarzało się, że gdy towarzysz stawał na strzemionach, by tym potężniej ciąć uciekającego przed sobą rajtara, sam ginął pchnięty rapierem z tyłu. Usłała się gęstym szwedzkim trupem droga do Wielkich Oczu, lecz nie tu był termin gonitwy. I jedni, i drudzy wpadli tym samym impetem do następnego lasu, tam jednak zdrożone poprzednio konie szwedzkie poczęły ustawać i rzeź stała się jeszcze krwawsza. Niektórzy rajtarowie poczęli zeskakiwać z koni i zmykać w las, lecz kilkunastu zaledwie to uczyniło, wiedzieli bowiem z doświadczenia Szwedzi, że w lasach czyhają chłopi, woleli więc ginąć od szabel niż w straszliwych mękach, których rozwścieczony lud im nie szczędził. Inni prosili pardonu, po większej części na próżno, bo każdy wolał ściąć nieprzyjaciela i gnać dalej, niż wziąwszy go jeńcem, pilnować i dalszej gonitwy zaniechać. Więc cięto bez miłosierdzia, aby nikt z wieścią o klęsce nie wrócił. Pan Wołodyjowski gonił w przodku z laudańską chorągwią. On to był owym jeźdźcem, który pierwszy ukazał się Szwedom na wabia, on pierwszy uderzył, a teraz siedząc na koniu jako wicher ścigłym używał z całej duszy, pragnąc się krwią nasycić i gołąbską klęskę pomścić. Coraz to doganiał rajtara, a dognawszy gasił go tak prędko jako świecę; czasem zaś jechał na karku dwóch, trzech lub czterech, lecz krótko, bo po chwili już tylko konie bez jeźdźców biegły przed nim. Próżno niejeden Szwedzisko chwycił własny rapier za ostrze i zwracając go na znak pardonu rękojeścią ku rycerzowi, głosem i oczyma żebrał litości; pan Wołodyjowski nawet nie zatrzymywał się nad nim, jeno wsunąwszy mu sztych szabli tam, gdzie szyja piersi dotyka, zadawał cios lekki, nieznaczny, a ów ręce rozkładał, zbladłymi usty jedno i drugie słowo rzucił, po czym pogrążał się w mroku śmierci. Pan Wołodyjowski zaś, nie oglądając się więcej, biegł dalej i nowe ofiary na ziemię strącał. Zauważył strasznego żniwiarza dzielny Sweno i skrzyknąwszy kilkunastu co najdzielniejszych rajtarów, postanowił ofiarą własnego życia wstrzymać choć na chwilę pogoń, aby innych ocalić. Zwrócili tedy konie i nastawiwszy rapiery, czekali z ostrzami na goniących. Pan Wołodyjowski, widząc to, ani chwili się nie zawahał, wspiął konia i wpadł między nich w środek. I nimby ktoś okiem zdołał mrugnąć, już dwa hełmy zapadły w dół konia. Przeszło dziesięć rapierów zmierzyło się teraz w jedną pierś Wołodyjowskiego, lecz w tej chwili wpadli za nim Skrzetuscy, Józwa Butrym Beznogi, pan Zagłoba i Roch Kowalski, o którym Zagłoba powiadał, że nawet idąc do ataku jeszcze oczy ma zamknięte i drzemie, a budzi się dopiero, gdy piersią o pierś nieprzyjaciela uderzy. Pan Wołodyjowski zwinął się pod kulbakę tak szybko, że rapiery puste powietrze przeszyły. Miał on ten sposób od białogrodzkich Tatarów, lecz małym, a zarazem nad ludzką wiarę zręcznym będąc, do takiej doskonałości go doprowadził, że niknął, kiedy chciał, z oczu, bądź za karkiem, bądź pod brzuchem końskim. Tak zniknął i teraz, a nim zdumieni rajtarzy zdołali zrozumieć, co się z nim stało, znów niespodzianie na kulbakę wychynął, straszny jak żbik, gdy między trwożne ogary z wysokich gałęzi skoczy. Tymczasem i towarzysze mu pomogli roznosząc śmierć i zamieszanie. Jeden z rajtarów przyłożył panu Zagłobie do samych piersi pistolet, lecz Roch Kowalski, mając go po lewej stronie, zatem nie mogąc ciąć szablą, złożył pięść i w głowę go mimochodem dojechał, a ten nurknął w tej chwili pod konia, tak właśnie, jakby weń piorun uderzył. Pan Zagłoba zaś wydawszy okrzyk radosny ciął w skroń samego Swena, któren ręce opuścił i czołem wsparł się na karku końskim. Na ten widok pierzchnęli inni rajtarzy. Wołodyjowski, Józwa Beznogi i dwaj Skrzetuscy puścili się za nimi i wycięli, zanim ubiegli sto kroków. I pogoń dalej trwała. Szwedzkie konie coraz mniej miały tchu w piersiach i rozpierały się coraz częściej. Na koniec z tysiąca najświetniejszych rajtarów, którzy pod Kannebergiem wyszli, zostało zaledwie stu kilkudziesięciu jeźdźców, reszta leżała długim pasem na leśnej drodze. Lecz i ta ostatnia kupa zmniejszała się z każdą chwilą, gdyż ręce polskie nie przestały nad nią pracować. Na koniec wypadli z lasu. Wieże Jarosławia zarysowały się wyraźnie na błękicie. Już, już nadzieja wstąpiła w serca uciekających, wiedzieli bowiem, że w Jarosławiu stoi sam król i cała potęga i że w każdej chwili może im przyjść w pomoc. Zapomnieli o tym, iż zaraz po ich przejściu uprzątnięto pomost na ostatnim przęśle mostu, aby silniejsze podłożyć dla armat belkowanie. Pan Czarniecki zaś, czy wiedział o tym przez swoich szpiegów, czy też umyślnie chciał się królowi szwedzkiemu pokazać i na jego oczach dociąć reszty tych nieszczęśliwych, dość, iż nie tylko nie wstrzymał pogoni, ale sam z Szemberkową chorągwią naprzód skoczył, sam siekł, sam własną ręką ścinał — pędząc za kupą tak, jak gdyby tym samym pędem chciał na Jarosław uderzyć. Na koniec dobiegli o staję do mostu. Krzyki z pola doleciały do obozu szwedzkiego. Mnóstwo żołnierzy i oficerów wybiegło z miasta patrzeć, co się za rzeką dzieje. Ledwie spojrzeli — dostrzegli i poznali rajtarów, którzy rano wyszli z obozu. — Oddział Kanneberga! oddział Kanneberga! — poczęło krzyczeć tysiące głosów. — W pień niemal wycięci! Ledwie sto ludzi bieży! W tej chwili przygalopował sam król, a z nim Wittenberg, Forgell, Miller i inni jenerałowie. Król pobladł. — Kanneberg! — rzekł. — Na Chrystusa i jego rany! Most nie wykończony! — zawołał Wittenberg — wytną ich do nogi! Król spojrzał na rzekę wezbraną wiosennymi wody; szumiała żółtą falą, o przeprawieniu pomocy wpław nie było co i myśleć. Tamci zbliżali się coraz więcej. Wtem znów poczęto krzyczeć: — Wozy królewskie i gwardia nadciąga! Zginą i ci! Jakoż zdarzyło się, że część królewskiego kredensu, ze stoma ludźmi pieszej gwardii, wynurzyła się w tej chwili inną drogą z przyległych lasów. Spostrzegłszy, co się dzieje, ludzie z eskorty w przekonaniu, że most gotowy, poczęli zdążać co sił ku miastu. Lecz dostrzeżono ich z pola — za czym natychmiast ze trzysta koni ruszyło ku nim całym pędem, a na czele wszystkich leciał z szablą wzniesioną nad głową i ogniem w źrenicach pan dzierżawca z Wąsoszy, Rzędzian. Niewielkie dał on dotąd męstwa dowody, lecz na widok wozów, w których mógł znajdować się łup obfity, odwaga tak wezbrała w jego sercu, że wysforował się na kilkadziesiąt kroków przed innymi. Piechurowie przy wozach widząc, że nie ujdą, zwarli się w czworobok i sto muszkietów naraz skierowało się w piersi Rzędziana. Huk wstrząsnął powietrzem, wstęga dymu przeleciała wzdłuż ściany czworoboku, lecz nim dym się rozproszył, już pan dzierżawca przed ścianą wspiął konia tak, że kopyta przednie zawisły przez chwilę nad głowami rajtarów -i wpadł na kształt gromu w środek. Lawina jeźdźców runęła za nim. I jako gdy wilcy zmogą konia, on żyje jeszcze i leżąc na grzbiecie, broni się rozpaczliwie kopytami, a one pokryją go całkiem i drą zeń żywe kawały mięsa — tak owe wozy i piechurowie pokryci zostali zupełnie kłębiącą się masą koni i jeźdźców. Jeno krzyki straszne podnosiły się z tego wiru i dolatywały uszu Szwedów stojących na drugim brzegu. A tymczasem jeszcze bliżej brzegu docinano reszty Kannebergowych rajtarów. Cała armia szwedzka wyległa jak jeden mąż na wysoki brzeg Sanu. Piechota, jazda, artyleria pomieszały się ze sobą — i patrzyli wszyscy, jakoby w dawnym cyrku rzymskim na widowisko, jeno patrzyli ze ściśniętymi ustami, z rozpaczą w piersi, w przerażeniu, w poczuciu bezsilności. Chwilami z piersi tych mimowolnych widzów wyrywał się krzyk straszny. Chwilami rozlegał się płacz powszechny; to znów zapadała cisza i słychać było tylko sapanie rozwścieczonych żołnierzy. Bo przecie ten tysiąc ludzi, który wyprowadził Kanneberg, stanowił czoło i dumę całej armii szwedzkiej; sami to byli weterani okryci sławą w Bóg wie ilu ziemiach i w Bóg wie ilu bitwach! A teraz oto biegali jak błędne stado owiec po obszernym przeciwległym błoniu, ginąc jak owce pod nożem rzeźniczym. Więc nie była to już bitwa, ale łowy. Straszni jeźdźcy polscy kręcili się jak zawierucha po bojowisku, krzycząc różnymi głosami i przebiegając rajtarom. Czasem za jednym pędziło kilku lub kilkunastu, czasem pojedynczy za pojedynczym. Niekiedy dognany Szwed pochylał się jeno na kulbace, by cios nieprzyjacielowi ułatwić, niekiedy przyjmował bitwę, lecz ginął najczęściej, bo na białą broń szwedzcy żołnierze nie mogli się mierzyć z wyćwiczoną we wszelakich fechtach szlachtą polską. Lecz najokropniej srożył się między Polakami mały rycerzyk, siedzący na bułanym a ścigłym i zwrotnym jak sokół koniu. Zauważyło go wreszcie całe wojsko, bo kogo on pogonił, kto się z nim spotkał, ginął nie wiadomo jak i kiedy, tak małymi, tak nieznacznymi ruchami miecza strącał najtęższych rajtarów na ziemię. Na koniec dostrzegł samego Kanneberga, którego kilkunastu towarzystwa goniło, więc krzyknął na nich, rozkazem pogoń powstrzymał i sam na niego uderzył. Szwedzi z drugiego brzegu wstrzymali dech w piersiach. Sam król się tuż do brzegu przysunął i patrzył z bijącym sercem, miotany jednocześnie trwogą i nadzieją, bo Kanneberg, jako pan wielki i królewski krewny, od dzieciństwa ćwiczony we wszelkiego rodzaju fechtach przez mistrzów włoskich, w walce na biały oręż nie miał równego sobie w armii szwedzkiej. Wszystkie więc oczy były teraz w niego utkwione, zaledwie śmiały oddychać otwarte usta, on zaś widząc, że pogoń gromadna ustała, i chcąc po straceniu wojska sławę swą w oczach królewskich ratować, rzekł do swej duszy ponurej: "Biada mi, jeśli wojsko wprzód wytraciwszy, krwią własną teraz hańby nie przypieczętuję lub jeśli życia nie okupię, tego strasznego męża obaliwszy. Inaczej, choćby mnie dłoń Boga na tamtą stronę przeniosła, żadnemu Szwedowi w oczy spojrzeć bym nie śmiał!" To rzekłszy zwrócił konia i skoczył ku żółtemu rycerzowi. Że zaś ci jeźdźcy, którzy mu przebiegali od rzeki, usunęli się teraz, miał więc Kanneberg i tę nadzieję, że gdy pokona przeciwnika, dopadnie brzegu i w wodę skoczy, a potem — co będzie, to będzie; jeśli nie zdoła wzburzonych fal przepłynąć, to przynajmniej prąd go wraz z koniem daleko uniesie, a tam już jakiś ratunek bracia dla niego obmyślą. Skoczył więc jak piorun ku małemu rycerzowi, a mały rycerz ku niemu. Chciał Szwed w przelocie wbić swój rapier aż po gardę pod pachę przeciwnika, lecz zaraz poznał, że sam mistrzem będąc na mistrza również trafić musiał, bo szpada tylko ześliznęła się wzdłuż ostrza polskiej szabli, tylko zachwiała mu się jakoś dziwnie w ręku, jak gdyby mu nagle ramię zdrętwiało; ledwie się zdołał zastawić od ciosu, który mu rycerz następnie zadał; na szczęście, w tej chwili rozniosły ich konie we dwie przeciwne strony. Zatoczyli tedy obaj kołem i zwrócili się jednocześnie, lecz wolniej jechali już na siebie, pragnąc więcej na spotkanie mieć czasu i choć kilkakroć żelazo skrzyżować. Kanneberg zebrał się teraz w sobie, tak iż uczynił się podobny do ptaka, któremu dziób tylko potężny z nastroszonych piór wystaje. Znał on jedno niezawodne pchnięcie, w którym pewien Florentczyk go wyćwiczył, straszne, bo zwodnicze i niemal nieodbite, polegające na tym, że ostrze, skierowane niby w piersi, mijając bokiem zastawę przeszywało gardło i wychodziło aż tyłem karku. Tego pchnięcia postanowił teraz użyć. I pewien swego, zbliżał się hamując coraz bardziej konia, a pan Wołodyjowski (on to był bowiem) nadjeżdżał ku niemu w drobnych skokach. Przez chwilę myślał, żeby białogrodzkim sposobem zniknąć nagle pod koniem, lecz że z jednym tylko mężem, i to na oczach obu wojsk miał się spotkać, więc choć zrozumiał, iż czeka go jakiś cios niespodziewany, wstyd mu było po tatarsku, nie po rycersku się bronić. "Chcesz mnie, jako czapla sokoła, sztychem nadziać — pomyślał sobie— ale ja cię owym wiatraczkiem zażyję, który w Łubniach jeszcze wykoncypowałem." I ta myśl wydała mu się na razie najlepszą, więc wyprostował się w kulbace, podniósł szabelkę i puścił ją w ruch podobny do ruchu śmig wiatraka, lecz tak szybki, iż powietrze poczęło świstać przeraźliwie. A że zachodzące słońce grało mu na szabli, więc otoczyła go jakoby tarcza świetlana, migotliwa, on zaś uderzył ostrogami bachmata i runął na Kanneberga. Kanneberg skurczył się jeszcze bardziej i prawie przywarł do konia, w mgnieniu oka związał rapier z szablą, nagle wysunął głowę jak wąż i pchnął okropnie. Lecz w tej chwili zaszumiał straszliwy młyniec, rapier targnął się Szwedowi w ręku, ostrze uderzyło w pustą przestrzeń, natomiast wygięty koniec szabli małego rycerza spadł z piorunową szybkością na twarz Kanneberga, przeciął mu część nosa, usta, brodę, spadł na obojczyk, strzaskał go i zatrzymał się dopiero na idącym przez ramię pendencie. Rapier wysunął się z rąk nieszczęsnego i noc objęła mu głowę, lecz nim spadł z konia, pan Wołodyjowski puścił szablę na sznurek i chwycił go za ramiona. Zawrzaśli jednym wrzaskiem z drugiego brzegu Szwedzi, pan Zagłoba zaś przyskoczył do małego rycerza i rzekł: — Panie Michale, wiedziałem, że tak będzie, alem był gotów cię pomścić! Mistrz to był — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. — Bierz waść konia za uzdę, bo zacny! — Ha! żeby nie rzeka, skoczyłoby się z tamtymi pohałasować! Pierwszy bym... Dalsze słowa przerwał panu Zagłobie świst kul, więc nie dokończył myśli, natomiast krzyknął: — Uchodźmy, panie Michale, ci zdrajcy postrzelić gotowi! — Nie mają już te kule impetu — odrzekł Wołodyjowski — bo za daleko. Tymczasem otoczyli ich inni jeźdźcy polscy winszując Wołodyjowskiemu i patrząc nań z podziwem, a on tylko wąsikami raz po raz ruszał, bo także rad był z siebie. Zaś na drugim brzegu, między Szwedami, wrzało jakby w ulu. Artylerzyści zataczali na gwałt armaty, więc i w pobliskich szeregach polskich ozwały się trąbki do odwrotu. Na głos ich skoczył każdy do swojej chorągwi, i w mig stanęły wszystkie w sprawie. Cofnęły się pod las i zatrzymały znowu, jakby miejsce nieprzyjacielowi zostawując i zapraszając go za rzekę. Wreszcie przed ławę ludzi i koni wyjechał na tarantowatym dzianecie mąż przybrany w burkę i czapkę z czaplim piórem z pozłocistym buzdyganem w ręku. Widać go było doskonale, bo padały nań czerwone promienie zachodzącego słońca, i zresztą jeździł przed pułkami, jakby przegląd sprawując. Poznali go od razu wszyscy Szwedzi i poczęli krzyczeć: — Czarniecki! Czarniecki! On zaś gadał coś z pułkownikami. Widziano, jak dłużej zatrzymał się przy rycerzu, który Kanneberga usiekł, i rękę położył na jego ramieniu, po czym podniósł buzdygan i chorągwie zaczęły z wolna, jedna za drugą, zawracać ku borom. Właśnie i słońce zaszło. W Jarosławiu dzwony ozwały się po kościołach, więc wszystkie pułki zaśpiewały jednym głosem, odjeżdżając: "Anioł Pański zwiastował Najświętszej Pannie Marii", i z tą pieśnią znikły Szwedom z oczu. Kategoria:Potop